


Steven Universe becomes a Kpop stan

by mothy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Don't Judge Me, Everyone is somewhat gay, Other, connie is a bitch, spinel is horny, stan twitter, steven is pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24220525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothy/pseuds/mothy
Summary: Steven decides to go on Stan Twitter but then becomes a Kpop stan by accident. Also, Greg has a new girlfriend who is an E-Girl and Connie is suffering. RIP.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Steven Universe becomes a Kpop stan

**Author's Note:**

> Stan Loona biatch.

Spinel decided to visit Earth since she missed Steven soooo much, but she had no idea that he had left his residence in Beach City. Actually, Steven was staying at a hotel in Chicago for the time being since Connie was on a trip there for her studies, but there was one problem. Steven had no where to go...Connie was doing studies at the moment and Steven didn't want to interrupt her, but couldn't leave his hotel room since he could hear crying and gunshots outside his room. So what was he to do? Steven pulled out his phone and downloaded Twitter from the App Store since he was soooo bored he could go crazy. He opened to app and saw that the term "Stan Loona" was #1 trending in the United States, so he clicked on it. 

"Is Stan Loona a person? I should check him out!" Steven exclaimed.

Once he entered the pits of hell, there were many people saying things like "Sksksksksksksk" and some other weird slang. Steven was confused, so he commented on a post;

"Who is Stan Loona and who is 'Sksksksksksksksk?'" To which someone replied;

"Omg r u new here? Loona is a Kpop group!! We just stan them gurl. And Sksksksksksksk means...well, it's just what we say."

Steven got starry eyed and was intrigued. "Hmmm....I'll find out what this cool 'Kpop' is and maybe listen to some Loona!"

\---

Meanwhile, Spinel finally arrived at Beach City but Steven was nowhere to be found. She decided that he was probably having with his friends and decided to go out and enjoy the boardwalk.

Spinel was walking when a couple of screams could be heard. She turned around and saw that many people recognized her from when she almost destroyed the entire earth with her poison. She hid her face, embarrassed. But one particular fellow walked up to her smiled. "Hey baby girl. U ok?"

Spinel's eyes looked up and she saw a man with tan skin and black hair.

"Who are you?" She asked. The man smilied.

"I am Kevin. Wanna go out to eat or something?" He asked.

"Okay!" Said Spinel.

The two walked together and ate some fries. Kevin told Spinel a lot about Beach City, and now she didn't want to leave. Kevin seemd like a nice dude, but little did she know...that he only liked her because of her relations to Steven. Kevin needed to get back to Steven, he needed to tell him something about his Dad _now._

\---

Back in Chicago, Steven was already a Kpop Stan. He had a bias, and even a whole fanpage. He was having so much fun that he realized it was already 3 AM. 

"I should probably go to sleep...." He sighed. But, he couldn't put down the phone. He was having too much fun bullying people into stanning Kpop that he literally couldn't move, his thumbs keep tapping at the keyboard.

"Frick" he said.

The next morning, Steven didn't get any sleep. He was supposed to meet up with Connie to hang out but he was tired out of his mind.

He already had 2,000 followers and several people on his blocklist. Twitter was taking over his life!

He sighed and found the courage to put down the phone and leave. But he passed out as soon as he got up. But, his phone rang long after he fell asleep. It was Greg.

**To be continued???**

**Author's Note:**

> This is stupid and yes, there will be more chapters.


End file.
